deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 39th episode, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, where he fought against Deathstroke from DC Comics. He returned for the 71st episode and Season 3 Finale, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where he fought against Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. He returned again for the 118th episode, Deadpool VS Mask, where he fought against The Mask from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. History Wade Wilson was''... gimme that keyboard idiot, I can explain it way better than you can.'' I was once a traveling mercenary hoping to become the next greatest superhero like the X-Men, until my doctor told me I had cancer. On that day, I decided to give up on life, not take my chemotherapy, and dump my girlfriend (though Death is a 100x's hotter than what she was). But I was soon taken in by a research facility and was pumped with my buddy Wolverine's healing factor. It worked, and I became indestructible, though some people say I now look like a walking tumor, but what the hell do those douchebags know? I got rejected from Weapon X for some reason (because I was just too awesome for them!) and they sent me to the Hospice. However, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his ugly assistant Ajax. Us "patients " would place bets in a "deadpool" (get it?) as to how long each subject would live. And even though Ajax really wanted to take me down, I totally beat the crap out of that asshole and escaped with my fellow inmates, who said that I should take up the name '''Deadpool'. Pretty epic origin story, eh?'' DEATH BATTLE! Info (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Height: 6'2" | 1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than The Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwit Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' DEATH BATTLE! Info (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) Background * Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson * AKA The Merc with a Mouth * Height: 6'2" | 1.88 m * Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg * Employed in U.S. Army by age 18 * Favorite Food: Chimichangas * Has seen every Jackie Chan film and every Hi-Karate commercial Powers and Abilities * Healing Factor ** Rapidly heals wounds and regrows limbs * Increased strength and speed * Enhanced reflexes * Master-class martial artist * Lethal with virtually any weapon ** FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE, BABY! - DEADPOOL Weapons * Dual pistols * Dual swords * Grenades * Bolas * Sais * Magic Satchel Feats * Regularly shrugs off wounds * Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots * Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone * Pulled a rogue midair helicopter * Defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, & the Hulk * Biggest opening weekend for an R-rated film ever ($132.7 million!) DEATH BATTLE! Info (Deadpool VS Mask) Background * Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson * Height: 6’2 | 1.88 m * Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg * AKA Merc with a Mouth, Big Dee Pee, Thom Cruz, Ninja Spider-Man * Has 34 inoperable cancer tumours * Obsessed with chimichangas * Teams: X-Men, Astonishing Avengers, Secret Defenders, Thunderbolts, X-Force Abilities * Superhuman physique * Enhanced reflexes * Multilingual ** English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Esperanto * Regenerative healing factor * Possession resistance * Martial arts expertise * Fourth wall awareness Arsenal * Twin steel katana ** Named Bea & Arthur * Teleporter * Holographic image inducer * Disintegrator gun * Carbonadium sword * Wrist gauntlets * Magic Satchel ** Can produce various items & weapons * Continuity gem Feats * Took a skyscraper to the face * Survived being ripped in half * Jumped into a volcano and lived * Tagged a dragonfly with a rock * Threw a helicopter into a giant mouse * Dodged minigun fire * Fast enough to kill 8 trained soldiers before they could react * Defeated Taskmaster, Punisher, Hulk, Wolverine Thanos VS Darkseid Deadpool made several cameos during Thanos VS Darkseid. He first appeared during Thanos' analysis, where he explained his love triangle with Death and Thanos again. He later appeared at the start of the fight, where he and Darkseid had a quick chat, where Deadpool tried to sell Thanos' throne, before Thanos appeared and turned him into confetti with the Reality Stone. He later reappeared yet again in the first of Thanos' many deaths in the Omega Santion, where he kissed Death in front of him and then shot him. His last appearence in the episode was when he stole Boomstick's end pun. He was again voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. Ghost Rider VS Lobo Deadpool made a small cameo during Lobo's analysis during Ghost Rider VS Lobo, and his sudden appearance terrified both Wiz and Boomstick enough for Wiz to destroy the TV screen. After Deadpool spookingly told them that he's never truly gone even after the screen broke, Wiz mentioned that he is gonna find a way to kill him teasing Deadpool VS Mask. He was reprised by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) * DEADPOOOOOL, YEAH! *''OH, I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am!'' *''Bingo! Hey Boomstick, tell your ex-wife I said hellooo. *Grrowl* '' *''Yeah I noticed that you left out a few things in the script so I made some changes! Y'know, JUST the important stuff. Like my penis.'' *''Hoh yeah? Watch this!'' *''Oh I hate you too!'' *''My trusty, rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favourite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an Infinity Stone that alters continuity, OH-HO I can't choose, I love 'em all!'' *''Aw that's sweet of you guys! ...Wanna see me naked? *flashes picture of Deadpool without any clothes on*'' *''Aanndd now you're scarred for life! Let's see my competition!'' *''Don't forget to like, fave, and subscribe! (A la Curly from The Three Stooges) Whoop-Whoop-Whoop!'' *''The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!'' *''Okay BEN.'' Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) * Hold up hold up hold up! You just can't skip my amazing origin story like that! I have a movie now, so we have all this crispy new footage to use, (for educational purposes of course). * I had 34 tumors. They were literally everywhere. * Whatever you say, Captain Bucktooth. You know as well as I do that I'm kind of a big deal, and I've always lived that lit, fresh, mercenary life. (Australian accent) And I even partner up with famous little Wolvie on occasion, (back to his normal voice) like when I worked with the... X-Force. * I probably left it in the Savage land after my dinosaur rodeo. * Oh yeah, check it out. I took a selfie, #Nofilter. * To all my adoring fans out there, you know what I'm all about. Swords! I got 'em. They're made of this nano-ceramic fiber, sharp enough to cut through Spidey's webs, and right through his franchise! (laughs) Grenades, shurikens, bolas and sais; all that good Naruto stuff. I got 'em on deck, baby. Personal fave though, bullets. I spread 'em like Santa spreads Christmas joy. * Yeah, but they can be whatever you want them to be, baby. (blows a kiss) * Wait, what're you talking about? What elephant? * Oh, that whole debacle? Okay, so get this: You know the Grim Reaper, specter of death and all that? Well, turns out she's this sexy hot skeleton babe, and she totally digs the Deadpool, but our Facebook status is still on "It's complicated" because I'd have to die to be with her, and then Thanos shows up to try and take her for himself! He cursed me with immortality so I could never see my boo again, but he later took the curse back because he really wanted to kill me, but he can't, because then I'd win and he knows it. * Sucks to be a galactic lord! Pretty good for a Vancouver Canadian, right? * Hey, you dissing me, bub? * Hey, w-what, hey, hey, what's that? What're you doing!? No, you monsters! I won't go the way of Amazing Spider-Man! Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Mask) * My third Death Battle! HA! Wait, what was that about a micropenis? * Aw, shucks! Are you talking about me? You’re such a sweet talker~! * We've been through this, but why stop a good thing? Hi, I'm Wade Wilson. Masterful mercenary and twice robbed of winning People magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive" award. Way back, I got stuck in a seriously shitty situation called Cancer, the worst supervillain. But then the good folks of Department K offered me a cure! Sounded great, until I learned the big plot twist. * Hey, when you have a healing factor that would make even Logan's nuclear-charred adamantine skeleton blush, you let yourself gnash on that sandwich every once in a while. I survived gunshot wounds, impalement, organ destruction, soupifacation, and even freaking disintegration. Good luck trying to take me out! * Yeah, well, me and space Grimace have a really deep relationship... 'bout as deep as I am with his girlfriend, heyo! * Well, as much as I like getting resurrected after that, I like doing the opposite to other people even more. As in killing them. With weapons, especially my lovely Golden Girls, Bea and Arthur. * And if I'm feeling good, I might delete you later with anyone of the wacky weapons of mass destruction I picked up on my misadventures. Like a gun that wipes you from history, the actual Venom symbiote, and the seventh infinity stone, the Continuity Gem. It rewrites canon itself and could even make Wiz and Boomstick bearable co-hosts. I mean maybe. * Wait, what? * Guys, what the hell, you know I can kick people through concrete walls and yank around a six-ton helicopter, right? * Hey, hey, hey! I was outrunning a goddamn airplane, do you know how fast airplanes are? Jesus H. Christ almighty, do some research for once, you frauds! * You know, I done this "DEATH BATTLE!" bullshit three times now, and can I just say, I hope you douchebags never change. I. Love it. I'll be over there, chomping on popcorn and chimichangas while your heads explode trying to figure out how I could possibly lose this one. Toodles! * Regenerating degenerates have feelings too, you know! Death Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''*Blows Raspberry* What a rip! Seriously what makes this chump worth ten bucks more than me?! I mean c'mon, I'M ME! Wha-fle-WHAT?! Am I right?! Yeah I am I'm pretty sure.'' *''Oh boy a show? Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love it to be tasty...!''- *''FIGHT!'' *''Bang! Bang! B-B-B-BANG!'' *''BAMF!'' *''SHORYUKEN!'' *''A Donatello fan, huh?" *Pulls out Twin Katanas* "I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although I think more people would pin me as a Michelangelo... Eh, well that's them labeling-'' *''I WILL NOT BE LABELLED.'' *''LET'S DO THIS!'' *''I gotta say, it's kind of an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside of course.'' *''Hey buddy, don't let me slow you down!'' *''Where is that son of a gun, I'm gonna show him one for I swear- OOOH SHIT!'' *''Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!'' *''I. HATE. YOUR... DUMB FACE!'' *''Oh, is it sword fight time?! Good thing I carry spares!'' *''Oh you're kidding me! I'M PREDICTABLE?!'' *''I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!'' *''Splick splick, Dynamite! He's coming for me, watch the fight!'' *''OW! OW! OW! MY OTHER LUNG! OW! OW! OW! *Gets impaled through the chest* MY SPLEEN! *Gets shot in the back of the head* MY LEG! *Hits a car* OH! IT'S CRAMPING'' *''Pop pop, watching Deathstroke-! *Sees a truck towards into him* God dammit-! *Gets hit* OH MY THIRD LUNG!'' *''Well, that escalated quickly. Yeah you might want to lay low for a couple of days. You are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder.'' *''Hahaha! Look it's a Deathstroke kebab!'' *''Whoops! K hang on, give me a sec. Oh, this is going to hurt!'' *''Whoa hold on! You heal fast too? I've got something special for that!" *Pulls out carbonadium sword* Carbonadium sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!'' *''All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!'' *''*Imitating Deathstroke* And the moral of the story is... *back to himself* Deadpool wins! '' *''*Dancing to the macarena* This is totally racist, Heyyy, chimichanga!'' Death Battle (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) * Ow, dude! * Oh, hello again, DEATH BATTLE! So, who's the lucky victim? * You cannot be serious right now... * NO! None of that! Shame on you! * I'm gonna turn ya into glue! * Gotcha! * Easy peesy lemon squeezy. * Oh what the f...heck * Like Ryan Reynolds senpai once said, MAXIMUM EFFORT! * Ya like this!? * We're going viral! * Hey wait oh wait oh... you see those things too? * Say no more, tiny pink horse. On the count of three, say what your favorite food is. One, two three, chimichangas! * The heck's a cherrychanga? * It's wonderful... * Uh, best friends! * Oh, mercilessly! * YAAAHOO! * Oh! Dance off! * C'mon! I've found the jackpot! * Look! * No, not that one, that one! Those are the guys responsible for sticking us in these battles in the first place! * Oh no, I'm talking even MORE meta, I think it's time we had some REAL fun... * You! I finally found you! (Ben) The idiot with the stupid face, (Chad) the idiot with the stupid hair, (Nick) and the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me! * I just got one question for you all, just one! Why oh why, would you pull me into another one of these battles... on my birthday! Come on! * Well, so much for the "Death" in "DEATH BATTLE!", now, right? Death Battle (Deadpool VS Mask) * Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got in this mess. But there's only enough funding for a few minutes of animation, so we're skipping that part. * Alright, Majora's mistake! You got one chance to take that off! * Huh? * Got it! * Let's just say, I know the right people. With this Continuity Gem, I can rewrite anything I need fixing. I could stop Hitler from being born, rewrite the Star Wars prequels, or make you take off that mask! * This, is over. * Aw, beans! We're in the storyboards? * Ah, that's it! Honeybun, we're good to go! * What? Where'd you get that? * ♫ Look at this guy, he isn't me. Although the internet thinks he might be. Perhaps I've gone too far, far from my reality. I'll do this right, I'm not a joke, what even is a chimichangaaaaa- ''♫ * ''Fuck you. Post-Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''Oh YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole.'' *''Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!'' Post-Battle (Deadpool VS Mask] * Dear Wiz and Boomstick, I know our relationship has been a rocky one, but I just want to say, thanks. Thanks, for helping me rediscover who I am. Who I really am. The past decade of memes and cosplays and Hot Topic shirts changed me, and I couldn't see it on my own. You made me remember my true self, missing feat and all. And with some help from this royalty-free Sarah McLachlan rip-off song, I hope you can find it in your heart to your true selves too. Sayonara, DEATH BATTLE!, sayonara. * OH YEAH!!!! Thanos VS Darkseid *''Eeexcept for ooooone~~.'' *''Thank you, thank you, glad to be here. It's me, Deadpool! Slayer of Deathstrokes, befriender of ponies and breaker of Mad Titan hearts. I'm like a casanova, the rrravenous reaper just can't get enough of me, and Thanos just hates that. Oof.'' *''Hah, I know right! He's a big purple crybaby. Have you seen that chin thoough? It's like he got hit in the face with a slap chop.'' *''Ahh, come on, buddy! You can't have a DEATH BATTLE! Season without Deadpool, right?'' *''Ehh, nobody counts that one. I mean, that's the year you put a dog in a trenchcoat against a goddamn bear. Mhmhmhm. What did you think would happen?'' *''Whatever, I know when I'm not wanted. See you next year! DP OUT!'' *''It can fly, it can teleport, it'll send you through time and space and it's perfect for gaming! You follow me? I'm sure you do. You're a forward-thinking man.'' *''H-hey, Thanos! B-buddy! Heh... H-how are ya doing? Rockin' that chin as always!'' *''Is he looking at us? Oh my god! It's Deadpool with a gun!'' *''So you watching any animeee?'' *''... RUN THE GAUNTLET! HAHAHA!'' Ghost Rider VS Lobo * Did somebody say Deadpool~? * Oh honey, that's not true. Haven't you heard? No one's ever REALLY gone... See ya later! One Minute Melee Deadpool appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Deathstroke and lost. Gallery 20144-9-deadpool-clipart.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! d6yxnbd-166f4a43-e67d-445d-b647-838c832bae59.png|3D model "Party" Deadpool used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpook Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool (Deadpool VS The Mask) Render.png|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool VS Mask - Rooster Teeth 001 19810.png|Hand-drawn Continuity Gem design used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool VS Mask - Rooster Teeth 001 20611 - copia.png|Hand-drawn storyboard design used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool VS Mask - Rooster Teeth 001 21053.png|Live action design used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke 2535678-deadpool_kills_wolverine.jpg|Deadpool from Earth-12101 decapitating Wolverine with a Carbonadium Sword 6A1ED93F-4E86-4A08-A6A3-EE4C7852246B.jpeg|Deadpool without his mask on 9C12934C-EFDE-472C-B564-4F4DCC2E05B6.jpeg|Deadpool fighting with Taskmaster 4CD6110B-3FBF-4844-A500-42EA4B358F06.png|Deadpools twin katanas DBD7F790-8180-48ED-AA40-9D6B305531D1.jpeg|Smoking Guns 4599EE7B-0D57-49D2-82ED-A5FDFACE066E.jpeg|Deadpool’s variety of weapons DWMQBLa.jpg|Quick healing factor 5lkohs1_by_grinderkiller1-d9s8x4g.png|Matter Disintegration Gun main-qimg-48b35a82707f85d27bd75731f8ca1330.png|Continuity Gem Trivia * Deadpool is the fifth Marvel character to appear, with the first four being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man and Captain America, and with the next 21 being Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is the fourth Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor and Spider-Man, and with the next eight being Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **He is the 15th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos and Namor, and with the next one being Miles Morales. **He is also the fourth Marvel character to face a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man and Captain America, and with the next 15 being Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is also the fifth Marvel character to fight against a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, and Wolverine, and with the next five being Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. * Deadpool has referenced several combatants on his episodes such as Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo during his fight when he and Deathstroke took out their weapons, Superman and Goku when they were talking about Deathstroke, Ryu when he shouted Shoryuken to Deathstroke, Spider-Man in the end scene of first battle, and Naruto when talking about his weapons in his second battle. **Deadpool is also one of the few characters that directly mimicks Ryu's attacks. Kirby also shares this attribute. *Deadpool's model is from the 2013 Deadpool video game. His unlockable D-Pooly costume also makes an appearance when he dances on the bus. *Deadpool is the ninth returning combatant in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard and Shadow the Hedgehog, and with the next eleven being Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He is the fourth winning combatant to return, after Leonardo, Samus Aran and Superman, and the next five being Metal Sonic, Thor, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog and Ganondorf. **He is the fourth combatant to be featured in two battles and not die in either one, after Leonardo, Samus Aran and Superman. **He is the first returning combatant to have his fight end in a draw. **He is the ninth returning combatant to have both won and lost, after Batman, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and Ganondorf. **He is the 11th returning combatant to lose, after Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Thor, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver and Ganondorf . **He is also the first Marvel character to return, with the next two being Thor and Captain Marvel. **He is also the fourth combatant to be featured in both a sprite-animated and a 3D-animated battle, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran and Charizard, and with the next six being Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ***He is however the first character to be featured in a 3D episode first, then reappear in 2D in his 2nd appearance, with the next one being Red Ranger. **He is the first combatant to fight against both a male and a female, with the next four being Thor, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver. **He is the second combatant to return twice, after Batman, and with the next one being Leonardo. *Fittingly enough, Deadpool has the most dialogue compared to any combatant on the show. *Deadpool is the ninth male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout and Roronoa Zoro, and with the next seven being Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Deadpool is technically the second combatant to have a win, a loss and a tie, after Ryu, and with the next six being Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil, Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is the first to have achieved this record without being in a DBX, with the next two being Sephiroth and Vergil. **He is the first who can achieve this record via only appearances on the main show. *Deadpool is the first LGBT character to appear, being classified as pansexual, with the next one being Tracer, who is a lesbian. *Deadpool is the second Comic Book character to fight against a Cartoon character, after Beast, and with the next two being Raven and Green Lantern. *The DEATH BATTLE! version of Deadpool made a cameo in the ending of TeamFourStar's Deadpool vs Cell #CellGames. In the short, he is voiced by Xander Mobus (who's also voiced DEATH BATTLE! combatants), and the DEATH BATTLE! version of Deadpool pops up at the end complaining about how TFS "missed the opportunity" to have Takahata101 go against himself (as he also voices Cell in Dragon Ball Z Abridged). **Another reference to DEATH BATTLE! is seen in the video: upon leaving, Deadpool requests that Cell "give Goku his condolences about Superman". *Deadpool interrupts Pinkie Pie's Welcome Song with the line "No! None of that! Shame on you!" This is a reference to Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged version of Episode of Bardock, in which Bardock (also voiced by Takahata101) interrupts the singing of "Welcome Christmas" from How the Grinch Stole Christmas in the same manner. *Deadpool and his first opponent are the first pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, with the next 13 pairs being Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Deadpool is the first combatant to be animated in 3D, sprite and hand-drawn animation. *Deadpool's Preview in Deadpool VS Mask is the shortest preview in all of DEATH BATTLE! *Deadpool and his third opponent are the first two combatants to have hand-drawn and live-action appearances in the same battle. *Deadpool is the second combatant to realize they're out matched, with the first one being Edward Elric. *Deadpool as of Deadpool VS Mask has the most designs used of any combatant in DEATH BATTLE! with 6 (2 in Deadpool VS Deathstroke, 1 in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and 3 in Deadpool VS Mask). References * Deadpool on Wikipedia * Deadpool on the Marvel Database Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Parody characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Reality warpers Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Toon Force Users Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Live Action Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed